Music
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Hinata had an obscure taste in music.


Hinata had an obscure taste in music. Kageyama cringed as Hinata sang to one of his weird ass English songs whilst they walked together. One ear phone dangled in the air and the other was in Hinata's ear.

"Pink fluffy unicorn" Hinata repeated in English over and over, Kageyama stared at the spiker with a look of confusion passing his face.

"What?" Hinata asked, pulling out the other earphone with wide eyes, shaking his head Kageyama turned his attention back to the path they both walked together every morning.

"Why were you looking at meeeee?" Hinata whined like an angry child.

"Because of your shitty music dumbass. Don't sing it out loud" Kageyama barked grumpily, frowning at his setter Hinata jutted out his bottom lip into an angry pout.

"But my music is good, you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"My good music"

"Where do you even get that weird crap from?" Kageyama questioned, with curiosity burning away. Surely this type of music wasn't popular in the English language right? A song repeating the phrase 'pink fluffy unicorn' couldn't possibly be popular.

"The internet... they are really really catchy like gwah! And I have to listen to them and they are all weird but good!"

"Prove it dumbass." Kageyama grumbled, "How!?" Hinata yelled with an exasperated voice, how was he meant to prove something when Kageyama could hardly understand English?

"Sing your favourite English song that isn't weird."

"You don't know most of the English words though!"

"Shut up!" Kageyama snapped, he hated the fact that Hinata knew more about the language then him.

"Too late! We're at the gym!" Hinata announced, he left Kageyama to stand shocked before he ran after the spiker shouting his name. The freak duo ran into the gym only to be met with the rest of team who all sat around grumpily.

"Finally! We thought we'd have to leave to Nekoma without you two!" Daichi snapped looking angrier than usual. Gulping nervously both boys rushed into the changing room, they were out in almost a minute both arguing and both ready for their practice match.

-

Hinata sat against the window on the bus for once, his eyes were trained on the passing scenery, and his ear phones were in. This time Nekoma had won after both teams put every bit of effort in to the match.

The whole team was exhausted; they were either all sleeping or talking softly to each other with a soft melody playing through the bus radio.

Kageyama was almost asleep beside his spiker, "Kageyama" Hinata gently called, he pull out an earphone so he could hear himself and Kageyama better. "Err" was the only response the setter could grunt out through his sleepy trance.

"You can use my lap as a pillow if you want. Sleeping like that could hurt your neck" the shy spiker rushed out. His face was flushed red and he could feel all of his suppressed feelings for the spiker swirl around in his stomach. They made him feel slightly sick yet happy.

Without even resisting Kageyama complied quite easily which surprised Hinata. The setter laid his head on Hinata's small lap and went to sleep almost instantly. Smiling lovingly down at his setter, Hinata bravely ran his petite fingers through Kageyama's soft locks. Kageyama's thick hair felt so soft and as if he were patting a cloud. Smiling softly the boy ignored the elephants in his stomach and began to sing one of his favourite English songs:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

In a voice that could now be called a mere whisper Hinata finished the song and smiled lovingly down at the setter. The spiker couldn't help but feel so ridiculous cheesy for singing that song to Kageyama, but he couldn't help it. The song always came to his mind when he thought of Kageyama.

"You kn-ow my mother used to sing that to me. I understood every word you just said... idiot" Kageyama spoke up jolting Hinata into a frozen state.

Blushing the brightest red possible, Hinata yelped and stood up causing Kageyama to roll off of him and get wedged between the seats.

"Idiot!" Kageyama barked, getting back up on the seat.

Blushing, Hinata turned all of his attention to the window and ignored the setter who watched him with an intense stare.

"Next time confess to me normally."

"Wahh ~ I wasn't confessing" Hinata protested, feeling as if the bus walls were closing in on him.

"Sure you weren't every friend sings that to their friend" Kageyama stated sarcastically causing Hinata to snap his mouth shut and go quiet. Kageyama knew. Oh god he knew Hinata had feelings for him.

"Oi" Kageyama called catching Hinata's shy stare, flushing a slight tinge of pink. Kageyama grabbed Hinata's chin into his calloused hand and pressed his rough lips to Hinata's. It took a moment of registration but Hinata kissed back just as passionately, they could both feel all of their suppressed emotions running rampant through the kiss they were sharing.

"Captain! The King and his peasant are getting it on in the back!" Tsukishma shouted out across the silent bus.


End file.
